


Incredibly Kind

by DoorIsAjar



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Funny, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at summaries lol, Takes place after anime, friendship or romance up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorIsAjar/pseuds/DoorIsAjar
Summary: "You are the sweetest young lady I know. There is not a single soul who is more caring to those she holds dear than you."Akko messes up a potion, turning Diana into a happy, bumbling idiot. That wouldn't sound so bad, if it weren't for some unsettling guilt that is dragged out.





	Incredibly Kind

_"Class dismissed!"_

"Professor Finnelan! _Pro-fes-sor!_ Professor!"

_"Oh my, God,_ Akko what did you _do_ to her?!"

"I don't know! I followed the instructions exactly!"

"No you didn't - you used whatever this pink junk is! You were supposed to use the purple tonic, _like Diana said!"_

"Well they looked the same!"

_"Professor~!"_

"Akko, she's acting like you."

"How is she acting like me?!"

"A happy, bumbling idiot!"

Akko's mouth rushed open, desperate to distill such a blatantly rude comment - but hesitation fell upon her. She released the pent up frustrations with a sigh, shoulders sagging and eyes dragging down to the wooden floor in unconcealed hurt.

"That's not very nice, Hannah..."

The ginger witch paused a moment, just as another _"Professor Finnelan!"_ was called, oblivious to her and Akko's bickering. Her relationship with Akko had improved - considerably, at that - over the last few months, but 'old habits die hard,' Hannah supposed.

"Sorry, Akko..."

A terse sigh cut off whatever Akko had wanted to say after that, and their attention was met with a rather perturbed Professor Finnelan. "Miss Kagari, it is bad enough that you-"

"Professor, you shouldn't be so mean to Akko." Finnelan paused, regarding Diana with a cautious glance, but the blonde witch merely wrapped an arm around Akko's shoulder and tugged her closer, leaning in towards their professor. "She tried her best. I'm sure it was an honest mistake. Right, Akko? It was an honest mistake, right?"

"It was! Thank you, Diana!" Akko exclaimed in exasperation.

"See? It was a mistake, Professor Finnelan!"

It was difficult on its own to admonish Diana; it was so rare for her to do something reprehensible that Finnelan often second guessed whether she truly did anything wrong. But with the face the young witch was directing at her now - bright and energetic enough to rival Akko's own abundance of effervescence - it was a completely lost cause to even _consider_ the notion.

"I see, Diana." Finnelan spoke, taking note of the way Diana's entire face seemed to brighten at her aggreeance before directing her attention to the brunette. "However, I must emphasize that you exercise more caution in the future, Miss Kagari."

The words had barely left her mouth before Diana was talking again, bursting at the seams to expel this new bundle of seemingly endless energy.

"A lot of students think you're not nice, but I think you're nice. You're a nice professor, Professor Finnelan." Diana giggled. _Giggled._

She reached for Finnelan's arm and tugged like a child trying to get their parent's attention. It succeeded, and something akin to a smile graced her lips as Diana turned back to Akko. "You know," Diana began, "one time I fell asleep in the library, and Professor Finnelan brought me a blanket and let me sleep. Isn't that nice? I think that's super nice."

"That was nice of her," Akko agreed.

"I think she's done that a few times, though. I have a bad habit of falling asleep in the library. It worries Hannah and Barbara when I don't come back to the dorm at night-" she turned to face her two roommates, tugging at Finnelan's arm in the same direction, "-and I think that's very nice, too. I don't think I've told you two how appreciative I am of you because you girls are really nice to me."

The two girls stalled, eyes softening.

"We appreciate you, too, Diana," Hannah replied gently.

"Yeah, you're really nice, too," Barbara continued.

"No, _you_ girls are really nice. You always say such nice things about me, and you look out for me so I don't overwork myself. Hannah, you make sure I'm awake in the mornings after I've stayed up too late the night before; and Barbara, you make me tea when I get headaches. You girls are good friends. I truly don't deserve you two."

"Diana, you do plenty for us, too," Barbara started, almost urgently as she and Hannah shared a look. "You tutor me when I don't understand stuff. And that happens more than I would like to admit."

Hannah nodded before including her own example. "You let me borrow your notes when I miss something. And you even write out more detailed notes for the more complicated stuff."

"You're plenty nice."

"Sometimes I wish we could do more for you..." Hannah trailed off, eyes finding the floor more comfortable at which to stare than Diana's own exuberant ones.

"Diana, I think we should get you back to your room," Akko interjected. Something uncomfortable had formed in the pit of her stomach, something a bit more deep-rooted than simple guilt over giving Diana a messed up potion, but she wasn't certain what. Maybe it was the tone the blond witch had used, although even then Akko couldn't pinpoint _what_ exactly was so off about it.

But the blond witch merely directed her next line of comments at the brunette, pulling Finnelan along with her all the while.

"My mother was really nice, too. Like, _super_ nice." Here, she looked up at Finnelan, who eyed her with just as much skepticism and concern as did Akko. "When I was little, my cousins made fun of me for liking Shiny Chariot - but my mother? She _loved_ Shiny Chariot! She took me to Japan to see a show, and it was amazing. My mother, she... s-she..." This wasn't okay, Akko realized with a sudden jolt of surprise. "M-my mother, she..." Her grip tightened on Professor Finnelan's arm, face closing in on the limb as if to hide behind the elder witch. She squeezed her eyes shut, fingers pinching at the fabric within her grasp.

"Diana, Akko's right, you should lie down," Hannah spoke. The words felt odd on her tongue, as if she were speaking out of place. She probably was because Professor Finnelan had yet to say a word, and it only made her face heat up when she was greeted with silence.

But then, quietly, Diana spoke into the folds of Finnelans's sleeve. "I miss my mom."

Tears began leaking from the corners of her eyes, no matter how desperately she willed them back, no matter how hard she dug the heels of her palms into her eyelids. Akko took a step forward, arms extended, but Finnelan raised her own arm out, halting her in her tracks.

And with a certain carefulness and delicacy that none of the three girls had quite seen the older witch ever exhibit, she wrapped her free arm around Diana and guided her to the floor.

The beginnings of a whimper passed Diana's lips, which quivered under the pressure building at the back of her throat. Suddenly, and with a rawness to her words that sounded painfully hoarse, Diana bawled. "I miss my mom. Professor Finnelan is really nice and looks out for me, and Akko and Hannah and Barbara are really good friends who care about me, but I miss my mom. I-I can't do everything on my own, but I do it because there's no one else who will - or _can_." Her voice caught on a hiccup, and she sniffled, furiously rubbing at her eyes to will away the unceasing tears. "I don't want to disappoint anyone, e-especially you guys. But I was a jerk to Akko, yet she's my friend; and I've been such a snob to everyone who praised me; and I don't-don't know what compelled me to do that because that's just _mean._

"You're all so kind to me, and I don't-I don't deserve that."

She lowered her face into her knees, succumbing to the fact that her crying would not halt; and Finnelan pulled her closer, burying Diana's face into her chest. With small, reserved movements, she rested her hand upon Diana's head and began smoothing her hair, settling into a repetitive, soothing pattern.

Hannah and Barbara glanced at one another, eyes watering and chests heavy as Diana hushed her sobbing into their professor's top; but their attention quickly darted to Akko as she slipped into their field of view. Her steps were silent, feet careful as she treaded the hardwood floor, and she lowered herself in front of Diana.

And then, as if unable to stop herself, Akko sprung forward, wrapping her arms around Diana. The sound of Hannah and Barbara dropping to their knees followed, and the two squeezed into the embrace, gripping hold of their friend as tightly as they could.

 

* * *

 

Succeeding the Noir Missile Crisis, the changes in Diana's personality had not gone unnoticed. Professor Finnelan was sure she was not the only teacher who had realized it, either.

The young girl smiled more - and the first time Finnelan had seen it (in the midst of her _lecture_ of all places, directed at a particularly troublesome brunette with her tongue sticking out back at the star pupil), she had to do a double take. By the time she had managed to take that second glance, however, Diana had already returned to the lecture at hand, fingers swiftly moving to catch up on notes missed during her momentary lapse into...into what? Happiness?

That sounded crude, Finnelan realized, to call happiness a distraction. It certainly would have felt cruel to admonish Diana for being _happy,_ so she had kept silent.

And, while she would vehemently deny it, some nights later she had been witness to Diana accompanying Akko on a midnight raid of the kitchen, whereupon, just perhaps, she hadn't interfered. There was a chance, a slight one, a very, _very_ slight one, that she had watched the pair dart around a corner, where she could hear Diana reprimanding Akko for such delinquencies; but those accusations were cut off by something - surely the very pastry they had stolen - being shoved into Diana's mouth, effectively shushing her.

A bundle of laughter had slipped out around the dry treat, and Finnelan's heart would not allow her, regardless of her strict demeanor, to turn that very corner and condemn the two.

_"It's good, isn't it, Diana?"_ Akko had questioned, just barely above a whisper.

_"Akko-"_ Diana coughed, willing away any remnants of food with which Akko had assaulted her mouth and some residual laughter. _"Regardless of whether it tastes good, you aren't allowed to steal from the kitchen. You're breaking curfew, as it is."_

_"Yeah, but I found out from Hannah that these are your favorites. The kitchen won't miss_ one."

There had been a pause; and when Diana spoke, something akin to surprise, perhaps even doubt, lined her words. _"...You got this for me?"_

_"Yeah! I mean, I was gonna find you since I knew you had a patrol tonight, but I guess you found me, instead."_

A break in the conversation followed that seemed just a tad too long to be natural.

_"Diana?"_

And then, with a resigned sigh, _"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, I do not wish for you to get in trouble - especially for my sake."_

But Akko had merely laughed. _"A little detention would be worth it!"_

And if Finnelan had turned that corner, Diana would have been utterly mortified, apologizes spilling from her mouth as she struggled - for the first time - to decide whether to stand behind her friend or follow the figure of authority who had just presented herself. And Akko, _Akko_ , would simply do this again.

_"A little detention would be worth it!"_

Worth it, indeed, and a little scolding and some cleaning duties would not deter her from stealing again, so why bother giving it out in the first place?

 

* * *

 

Diana had passed out against Finnelan, eyes puffy and cheeks stained with salty tears. Her mouth hung ajar, and a hiccup jolted her chest. Akko had hesitantly voiced her concerns over whether Diana would remember this, and guilt ate away at her words at knowing her mistake had caused this. The bitter taste of word vomit bit at her tongue as she spilled her concerns to the uncharacteristically kind professor. But she was met with a gentle repose, a calm directed at her from the professor who usually seemed unable to do anything but shout at the brunette.

_"Diana recognizes you made a mistake. Nothing more than that. I heavily implore you to be more careful in the future - but do realize she does not fault you for this."_ A sting had bitten at the back of Akko's eyes, and her eyes were forced to the wooden floor, lest her own tears be pulled by the aid of gravity. _"This was an honest mistake, and I am sure her chest will feel lighter for having gotten these burdens off of it."_

Akko had quieted after that, eyebrows furrowing as if her mind hadn't stilled like her mouth.

A faint knock pulled Finnelan from her thoughts, and she jolted, surprised to find she didn't know how long she had let her mind wander.

"Professor Finnelan? May I speak with you?"

She pulled herself up straight, squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat. "Yes, come in."

There was a pause, as if in hesitation, but then the door creaked open to the office, and Diana stepped through. She mutely shut the door behind herself before making her way to the front of the professor's desk.

"How can I help you, Diana?" Finnelan asked, placing her pen down atop a sheet of paper and clasping her hands together.

There was another pause, and she nearly missed Diana's lip twitch, stuffing down something she didn't want to rise to the surface.

"I wanted to apologize for my...behavior earlier today."

"Diana, there is nothing to apologize for. None of your actions today reflect poorly upon yourself."

The young witch bit at the inside of her cheek, swallowing something else that was lightly clawing at the back of her throat.

"I behaved childishly-"

"Because of a _mistake,_ one that was not your fault," Finnelan gently consoled.

"And regardless-

_"Diana-"_

_"Professor Finnelan."_ Her voice brought pause to the professor. She had never heard such a tone from Diana, one of urgency and perhaps even annoyance. It was firm, strict, as if she were not speaking to a figure of authority but to another student to admonish them. It unnerved the older witch far more than she would admit, even to herself. "I understand quite clearly that I was not in my right mind, but my behavior was still unacceptable. I was a distraction to the entirety of the class, and I left you and three of my classmates to sort out what to do with me after I became... _indisposed._ There is no excuse for-"

It was not the older witch who cut Diana off, but herself. She felt something wet upon her cheek, and she blinked in her confusion. Raising a hand to her face, she rubbed her thumb across her skin to find tears.

Silence filled the gap in their words, and it was jarringly stripped away by Finnelan scraping her chair across the wooden floor as she made to stand. The sound of her boots clacking as she stepped around the desk was painfully slow; and Diana, despite the confidence that practically radiated from her being, felt small under the gaze she knew Professor Finnelan held over her, and she kept her eyes downward.

Pointed boots came into her line of vision, and she shushed a nasty sob that had bubbled up past her throat and into her mouth; she had done enough crying today already.

"Diana, please look at me."

She was tempted to raise her hands upon her face and scrub furiously at the tears, those already lining her cheeks and others still that bit behind her eyes, desperate to be let fall. But she resigned herself to nothing of the sort and obliged her professor's request.

She found herself balling her fists and clenching her teeth at the expression that had fallen over Finnelan's face; for it was certainly not one that matched the normally rigid, stoic teacher, but something much, much warmer.

And then, the older woman leaned forward, lowering herself just enough to bend eye-level with Diana. When she spoke, her voice was gentle, nearly a whisper, and it wrapped around Diana's affection-starved heart and tugged.

"There is absolutely nothing you have to apologize for, Diana. And I should have you know-" she raised a hand to cup at Diana's face, smudging, gently, her thumb under one eye to clear a trail of tears, "-you are an incredibly kind young lady. Do not for a moment think otherwise."

There was nothing but silence for a second, then two, then three - and then Diana couldn't contain a sob as it ripped from her throat, plunging her into embarrassment beyond her control. She made haste in covering her mouth with her hand in fear of another unbidden noise sounding against her own volition.

She was glad when arms linked around her back, and she was pulled into an embrace of warmth because she could bury her sounds into the folds of clothing. She found purchase on the front of her professor's outfit, fists balling at tufts of fabric; and she suddenly felt much younger than she was. It had been years since her mother had held her and let her weep, but here, standing in the dimly lit office as one of the women she respected most in the world offered her a shoulder upon which to cry, she could almost feel that same comfort.

"I'm sorry," Diana gasped, hoping those two words alone could convey everything for which she wished to apologize: her hideous display this morning in class, her inability to contain such childish tears now, her unbecoming personality and tendency to be _un-kind._

"You've done nothing wrong."

She was shushed, and at those words, a flare of something burned away a layer of guilt that had rooted itself within her chest.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

It felt, even if just minutely, easier to breathe at having that verbal acknowledgement, even if she had already been told that; and as Finnelan rested a hand on the back of her head to pull her closer, something heavy in her chest melted away.

"You are the sweetest young lady I know. There is not a single soul who is more caring to those she holds dear than you."

And maybe, just as she felt the soothing motion of a hand rubbing circles of comfort into her back, Diana thought she could believe her.

 

* * *

 

It was needless to say that the following morning Diana was smothered by Hannah and Barbara in a hug before she could even get out of her bed, both layering praise onto the young girl, bent on distilling whatever _outrageous_ things she had managed to make herself believe and shushing every attempt at an apology.

And upon walking into her first class that morning, Diana was nearly tackled to the ground by Akko, who wrapped her arms around her as tightly as she possibly could.

"You know..." Akko had begun, pouting and refusing to meet Diana's eyes, "I thought you were smarter than that. But all that mumbo-jumbo about you being not nice is the dumbest stuff I've ever heard you say."

A laugh had been pulled out from Diana's lungs at the brunette's words. It had a strangely relieving effect.

"You're really nice, Diana." That sounded more like Akko, honest and open, unashamed to pepper her loved ones with words of endearment. And then, still entrapping Diana in a hug, she peered up with the most unabashedly bright smile she could muster. "I'm really happy you're my friend."

She was led by the hand to her seat, Akko sailing smoothly into some unrelated topic as if she hadn't just lifted a substantial weight from Diana's chest. And if class started a few minutes late that day, well, Professor Finnelan had no qualms about it.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as nothing but humor but slowly dissolved into an angst-fest. Wow, this was a wild ride for me, haha.
> 
> And, gosh, I try to leave my stories up to interpretation (b/c I know like 90% of the people who like LWA ship these two), but I adore friendships so so much that it's hard not to pepper in bits.
> 
> Also, I get so nervous posting my works because I fear I will want to change something. I kid not, ten minutes before I had planned to post this, I thought, "WAIT, this is a really good idea!" and proceeded to write the last section.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
